City of Caves
by dinokak
Summary: Once Luxa is captured by demons, only Clary and Jace can help Gregor to save her.
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous" Clary thought.

It was supposed to have been her first date with Jace that wasn't just training. But then Jocelyn had to make a new friend who's son, Gregor had to come with them. Jace had obviously wanted to fight demons, but now they had to go to the...

"Cinema" Jace said when Gregor asked where they were going.

She felt a tap on the shoulder. She had been kissing Jace for a while now, and was reluctant to pull away. She saw it was Gregor. He had stood up and had a phone in his hand.

"Your not allowed to have your phone on in here" Jace said irritably.

"Yeah, sorry to disturb you with your important business... I need to go now" said Gregor.

But before she could describe the many ways her mother would use to brutally murder her if something happened to him, Gregor had vanished, and she was forced to chase after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait!" called Clary, as she chased after Gregor, "where are you going?" She Grabbed his shoulder and he spun round, he looked pale, as if he had received bad news. Jace came up behind her and grabbed Gregor's phone to see what the message said, he had still been holding it. After a moment he looked up.

"Who's Luxa?" he said.

"Doesn't matter…" Gregor mumbled and turned to go. Clary reached to grab him again but found he had already sprinted away. Clary and Jace followed in pursuit. Gregor kneeled down next to a concrete slab in central park. Jace indicated to Clary to hide behind a nearby wall. Gregor looked around, and upon deciding nobody was there, pushed the concrete slab aside, revealing a passageway, which he then clambered into. Jace clambered in too and Clary followed also, but reluctantly.

After walking for a while they came to the end of the passage where they found an underground stream in a cavern quite far below. Clary looked down, wondering how Gregor had managed to get down to the stream. She was about to point this out to Jace when he pushed her off, laughed at her surprised scream, then jumped after her. When they reached the bank, Clary walked up to Jace, drenched in water, and started shouting at him, but he just laughed. But then he fell silent, he had heard something from the darkness.

After riding cockroaches for a long time they soon found themselves at a large city. Jace thanked them for the ride, but Clary remained still. She didn't like regular sized cockroaches much. Let alone huge ones. Neither of them questioned their size, they had seen enough strange things for that, and Jace decided that they were too kind to be demons, so he didn't chop all their legs off as he had originally planned aloud.

The cockroaches remained with them for a few more moments, before three people arrived. A frail old man and a shaking teenaged girl, both of whom had pale white skin, through which many veins showed. And alongside them, was Gregor.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Gregor snapped.

"We could ask you the same question" said Jace. The old man pretended to ignore this.

"Greeting overlanders," said the old man, "I am Vikus, this is Nerissa and clearly you already know Gregor." Gregor mumbled something about stupid stalkers.

"Yeah," said Clary "we were supposed to looking after him but then he ran off."

"Let us take you inside to explain," said Vikus. Clary and Jace were escorted into a large, roofless hall, where they sat down and were explained to where they were. "You are in the underland, a place where many giant creatures live alongside us. Unfortunately you have arrived at a rather bad time. Our Queen, Luxa, has been captured and we cannot find her. That is why Gregor came down here. He is a close friend of Luxa." Clary could tell by the look on Gregors face as he said this that they were more than friends.

"We can help," said Jace, who clearly thought that it would be great fun.

After being shown to their rooms Clary lay down in her bed. She heard lots of doors close, and once she was reasonably sure everyone was in bed, she got up and crept over to Jace's room.

Closing the door behind her she walked up to the bed and sat down on it. Jace noticed.

***OK if your young or something, don't read this, or pretend not to read it... I did warn you...***

"Hello" he said, as he kissed her. Clary moved to lie down next to him. Clary could feel his warm lips on hers. She felt him reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it up. He then reached to unclip her bra, and threw it aside. Clary then pulled off his shirt, giggling. She felt along the contours of his chest. He reached out and took off her panties, and she did the same to him. They were lying in bed naked kissing when Jace entered her.

Clary lay, in her own bed now, giggling. She had left Jace's room once it had become late. They did not want to be caught in bed together.


End file.
